1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device that records on a recording medium, a control method for the recording device, and a storage medium that stores a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording systems that include a control device (information processing device) and a recording device (image forming device) and are configured so that the recording device executes a recording operation as controlled by the control device are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2010-152665.
In order to record on the recording medium with this recording system, recording data is output from the control device to the recording device, and the recording device outputs a report indicating that recording is completed to the control device after the recording device finishes recording based on the output data, that is, after the recording-related operations of the mechanisms in the recording device are completed.
However, while the recording device in this system notifies the control device when recording is completed, the control device can only detect from this report that the recording operation of the recording device has ended, and cannot determine whether or not the recording operation of the recording device resulted in the image being normally recorded on the recording medium. For example, due to a mismatch in the baud rate settings for communication between the host computer (control device) side and the recording device side, the recording device may not be able to receive data from the host computer normally and may record based on data acquired at the wrong time. This can result in unintended characters being recorded, that is, garbled or garbage characters being printed. Because the recording process is thus executed even when data is received at the wrong timing, the recording device reports to the host computer when the recording operation is completed. Recording is also reported to have completed normally even if the recording device is not configured with the settings intended by the control device, such as the number of characters recorded per line, and the intended result is not achieved. The host computer is thus unable to know if recording is completed normally. When this happens, the host computer may continue sending data even though the reason why images are not being correctly recorded has not been resolved. Because the recording device can thus continue recording wastefully, the host computer needs to be able to detect as quickly as possible when recording is not proceeding normally so that appropriate corrective action can be taken, such as stopping transmission of additional data.